


[VID] Mondo Bongo

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fanvids, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Rich College Student! Credence, Writer! Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † Modern AU †Writer! Percival x College Student! CredenceWriter Percival Graves, after some tragic encounters and very broke, ended up moving next door to Credence.As they soon became friends, Credence quickly developed romantic attachment towards Percival, and was doing his best to draw Percival’s attention. Unlike the young man who’d burn for love without hesitation, Percival’s worried about the age difference and the fact that he may not be able to make Credence happy. He tried to play dumb but honestly could not pull away. Unable to face his own affection, Percival started to seek help in alcohol.After Credence’s heartfelt confession during a party, Percival got so drunk to the point of passing out. Credence took care of him, but was driven all bitter about Percival’s memory loss.The stumbling relationship tortured them both, but Credence didn’t give up.Time flew by, and finally Percival realized that there’s really no point of running away from love anymore.





	[VID] Mondo Bongo

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by the BGM music and an excerpt of this poem by T. S. ELIOT
> 
> _..._
> 
> _I am always sure that you understand_  
>  _My feelings, always sure that you feel,_  
>  _Sure that across the gulf you reach your hand._
> 
>  _You are invulnerable, you have no Achilles' heel._  
>  _You will go on, and when you have prevailed_  
>  _You can say: at this point many a one has failed._
> 
>  _But what have I, but what have I, my friend,_  
>  _To give you, what can you receive from me?_
> 
> ______
> 
> Also largely because I love age difference. So I want to make something that depicts that aspect.

 

See you guys soon, ok? 

 

Credence. Listen, why don’t you just tell me whatever you want to tell me, and I’ll go make us some coffee, how about that.

Huh?

Tea. Why not.

 

_Wait, hold, you don’t have a car?_

_Well, get in the car. I’m driving._

 

_Listen, we should hang out sometime. We could fly model planes._

_Well, rule number one. You don’t keep the rich people waiting._

Good to know.

 

Absolutely not.

_Why not?_

 

_Cute. He called me “Cute”._

Who?

_Who do you think._

 

_So what about you, do you ever do it? (sex)_

What is it. What do you want?

 

_I’m not interested being with someone who’s older. I just want to dance with other people who’re gay._

Bullshit.

 

No, you know what I think…

_You know I’m gay whether I.._

_Well, now you know._

 

_Hey listen, why don’t we go back to my place, you know, dad’s not home…_

What did you just say?

 

_What am I doing at your place, Credence?_

He passed out (from drinking).

I’d never do that…

 

_What are you doing?_

Honey listen, I can’t exactly remember what exactly happened last night.

_Oh that’s really really funny you should say that._

 

_I think…_

I don’t have a drinking problem. I just like drinking.

_… he’s drinking too much._

 

_I mean we can’t pretend everything’s OK anymore._

_How do I face him after this?_

 

_You just scared, that’s what this is, you know it._

 

Are you pissed at me for something babe?

_We’ve never slept together._

 

_You told me when?_

Forget it.

_I can’t believe you told me about this at the party, man._

_Maybe I’m a alcoholic if I can forget something like that._

 

He loves you.

_This has been killing me._

 

Credence.

 

_You wanna get on top? You wanna take charge, daddy?_

_I just want you to know. My safe word is pineapple._

 

Ask another one.

_Truth or Dare?_

 

I think I’m just gonna quit drinking.

He is trying. If not for you, he may never have tried this.

 

Anything.

_I dare you…_

 

 

*** 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * BGM: "Mondo Bongo" by Joe Strummer  
> ** Video Published on Jan 28, 2017

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Real Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524312) by Anonymous 




End file.
